vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuya
Summary Through the tradition of Shin Megami Tensei series, he is a silent protagonist, where his personality is based upon players' actions and decisions. In the beginning of the game, the protagonist has a dream featuring the Law Hero, Chaos Hero, Heroine, and Yuriko as well as an enigmatic prophecy of the future. The protagonist receives a computer program that allows him to communicate with and summon demons from Stephen, who is sending out the program to everyone he can in anticipation for the coming apocalypse. While at the mall, he witnesses a demon kill a man and is attacked by it as well. He is accused of this man's murder, and the protagonist is arrested and taken to a prison where he meets Law Hero for the first time. Later he encounters the Chaos Hero at the mall and the three of them, as well as the heroine, attempt to stop an ICBM missile attack from destroying Japan. Regardless of the choices the player makes, the party fails, and theGreat Cataclysm occurs. The Heroine stays behind, but she manages to teleport the party into the Diamond Realmbefore the missiles hit. He later has the choice of helping the Messians complete the Basilica and having a world of peace, helping the Gaeans destroy it and giving the world freedom, or fighting both sides to make a world where there is balance and humans can decide their own fate,and according to Shin Megami Tensei II, he canonically took the neutral path, founding the Valhalla district of Tokyo Millennium and working to help it expand alongside Pascal-Cerberus, his dog. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 2-C | 2-A Name: Hero, Neutral Hero, Kazuya, Futsuo Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Around his late teens Classification: Human, Summoner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. As a Messiah, can affect beings on the level of YHVH easily due to his connection with The Axiom) Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Magic (With weapons), Summoning, Resistance Negation, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Non-Physical Interaction (can harm Non-Corporeal beings), Probability Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Nonexistence Erasure (Far stronger than characters capable of destroying and harming pure nothingness, as well as nonexistent beings, with nothing but normal attacks), Healing, Regeneration Negation (Up Mid-godly, possibly High-Godly), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: Building level (Should be far stronger than weak Demons such as Jack Frost and Pixie) | Low Multiverse level (Defeated the likes of Thor, as well as far stronger Demons such as Belial and Nebiros) | Multiverse level+ (Considerably stronger than Lilith and the Chaos Hero, and single-handedly defeated the Four Heavenly Kings in combat, whose combined power is capable of erecting a barrier which separates the physical world from the Expanse, with the destruction of the barrier caused by their deaths allowing both realms to collapse into one. Fought and defeated the Humanoid Form of Beelzebub, as well as Vishnu and Ravana, and was capable of defeating and killing Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel individually, and later slayed both Michael and Asura, both of whom are superior to the combined powers of the aforementioned Three Archangels) Speed: Supersonic+ (Defeated basic demons. Even the most basic of demons can fight against armed opponents, and dodge bullets) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | Low Multiversal | Multiversal+ Durability: Building level | Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range with Swords and Firearms, far higher with Demons Standard Equipment: His COMP, Swords, Guns, different types of ailment inducing bullets, various items. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Key: Early-Game | Mid-Game | End-Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Summoners Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Lance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Probability Users Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Subjective Reality Users